ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Henry Tomasino is a character in Mafia II and a soldato in the Clemente crime family. History Background Henry was born in 1911 and was one of seven sons of Silvio Tomasino, a Sicilian mobster. He was sent to America in 1931 by his father to escape Mussolini's crackdown on the Sicilian Mafia and because of his fear that he would either be drafted into the Army or imprisoned. Upon arriving in Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of family friend and ruthless mob boss Alberto Clemente. Now a full member of the Clemente family, he is regarded as a loyal soldier and respected hitman. Henry is reserved and has few friends. His sole motivation is pride. Family Album Not much is really known about Henry as he didn't talk about himself or his life very often and he had few friends. He was very knowledgeable about the various criminal organizations in Empire Bay but he was different from the other mobsters he worked with, being very level-headed, proper, and refined; he was an old fashioned man of honor. Gas Stamp Heist Henry is introduced to Vito Scaletta by Joe Barbaro in early February, 1945. In this meeting he recruits Vito to steal some gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. Vito does so successfully, but Henry finds out that they expire the next day. He then tells Vito that he needs to sell the stamps to area gas stations before midnight. The next day he asks Joe and Vito to rob a jewelry store owned by someone who owes money to Don Clemente. The robbery doesn't quite go according to plan, as Brian O'Neill and his gang also try to rob the store. After an intense shootout with them and the police, Vito and Joe escape with the jewelry. Hit on Sidney Pen A short time later, Henry is given a contract by Luca Gurino to kill Sidney Pen and he enlists the help of Vito and Joe once again. While the job doesn't go exactly as planned, they manage to kill Pen, but Henry is severely injured when Pen shoots him in the leg. Vito and Joe have to rush Henry to El Greco for medical care. After Vito goes to jail, Henry feels guilty and wants to repay Joe, so he warns him that Luca has put him on his hitlist. Henry's Return Henry isn't seen again until Room Service, where he and another Clemente soldier are taking a beaten-up guy out of the Empire Arms Hotel. However, Vito and Joe avoid his attention and successfully assassinate Alberto Clemente and his top men. Henry then meets up with Vito and asks him to vouch for him and help him get into the Falcone family. Henry is asked to kill Leo Galante to earn his place in the family. However, Vito helps Leo escape to Lost Heaven and Henry is still welcomed into the Falcone family. Henry convinces Joe and Vito to enter the drug trade with him, and they borrow money from Bruno Levine, a loan shark with connections to the mafia. In order to do so, they buy several kilos of heroin from the Empire Bay Triads. However, some unknown assailants in police uniform ambush the trio but they escape and get back into drug trade. Federal Informant At some point Henry Tomasino became an informant for the Federal Bureau of Narcotics. Whether he was an informant all along or became one at some other point is unclear, but he managed to supply the feds with enough information that many in Empire Bay were worried. When Triad enforcer Zhe Yun Wong found out about Tomasino through one of his contacts in the bureau, he took matters into his own hands. Death On September 24, 1951, as Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park to meet with Henry, they see him on the ground being attacked with meat cleavers by several Empire Bay Triads. Though Vito and Joe stop the attack, they're too late and Henry dies of his injuries. Aftermath After witnessing Henry's death, Vito and Joe follow Zhe Yun Wong to his base of operations at The Red Dragon restaurant. After killing all of his men, they confront Wong and demand their money and an explanation for killing Henry. Wong states that a contact told him Henry was an informant, but he refuses to say where the money is. Joe then shoots Wong in the head, killing him and avenging his role in Henry's death. Two days later when meeting with Vito, Leo Galante confirms Zhe Yun Wong's allegations saying "He was working for the Feds! He was a fuckin' rat. That's why Mr. Chu's people did what they did." Family *Silvio Tomasino (father, deceased) *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (mother) *Bettina Canavosio (wife, deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (brother) *Fausto Tomasino (brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (brother) *Pietro Tomasino (brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (brother) Mission Appearances *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon (Killed) *Witness - Frozen Memories (Joe's Adventures) Trivia *Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolized when they were children. *He frequents Freddy's Bar, which is the front of operations for the Clemente family. *According to Frankie Potts' files, he has several addresses, but he mainly lives at the Empire Arms Hotel. *He goes to church every Sunday, suggesting that he is a devout Catholic. *Henry may be a distant relative of Frank Vinci, as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. *His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is associated with bad luck. Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13. *It is mentioned in the Family Album that his only motivation is his pride and loyalty, and that this is what he is known for by the Mafia. *One news report after his death says he was a struggling entrepreneur; another claims he had interests in waste disposal and construction. Gallery Henry Tomasino 2.jpg Henry Tomasino 3.png Henry Tomasino 4.jpg|Henry Tomasino artwork Henry Tomasino 5.png|Henry's early appearance Tomasino and Pen.jpg|Henry about to kill Sidney Pen Henry Tomasino - Family Album.png|Henry at the Garden of Eden Frankie Potts Week 04-1.jpg|Frankie Potts file on Henry Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II